narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Uchiha
Heiwa is a powerful Kage-level shinobi from Kirigakure, who is born to the legendary Itachi uchiha and an unknown woman. He gained the Monicker of "The Death Magician" due to his ability to kill with Illusions. Background Personality Heiwa is naturally a pacifist and dislikes wars and violence, a trait inherited from Itachi, also symbolizing his name "Heiwa" which means "peace". He prefers to battle with Genjutsu, using Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as a last resort. He is loyal to the village and cares about everyone in it, as shown when he was 8, standing infront of the Kage, ready to battle an A-rank invader, though the Kage easily defeated the person. It is because of this devotion that he is a great asset to the Mist, and is considered as the future Mizukage. Appearance Heiwa is a fairly-tall ninja with a patite figure. he wears a T-shirt with a fairly-high collar, covering the neck and reaching his chin. His Forehead protector and ninja tools are both Tied at his right arm, tightly around the short-sleeved T-shirt. His T-shirt is embedded with An Uchiha clan symbol and the word "Kiri-nin" at the front. He has gloves that cover his entire arm from the elbow. He wears grey trousers that reach up to his ankle, with blank Shinobi sandals, he has short hair pointed to his right and has a long mark from his forehead, passing through his right eye and nearly reaching his ear. His eyes are black with a light-skinned face. Abilities He is one of the strongest Battlers in the world, rivalling Hiruko Uchiha in the usage of the Sharingan. His Genjutsu skills are almost-unmatched. Chakra and Control Heiwa has incredible Stamina and inhumane chakra reserves. His amount of chakra rivals that of a seven-tails, even though he is not a jinchuriki. Dojutsu He has mastered the sharingan to great lengths, with exceptional predictive ability and reflexes, with unison with his Instant Speeds to form a near-nano-second reacting ability. Genjutsu His genjutsu skills are incredible, as he could simultaneously incapacitate several S-rank shinobi with a simple Genjutsu: Sharingan. He has mastered Yin Release to an amazing extent, forming a defence that is even immune to limbos. Ninjutsu He has incredible Ninjutsu, able to perform powerful Techniques without much training, as he mastered the Uchiha's rite of passage technique the first time he tried it, when he was 6. Nature Transformation He is A master of Fire release techniques, even considered to surpass the legendary Madara Uchiha with Fire release techniques. He is also a master of Yin, able to flawlessly combine Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He is also a Skilled user of Lightning Release. Part II Five Guardians Arc Upon coming from a mission, he learnt that Egao had defected and labelled a missing-nin. He then saw her atop the Kage residence, using her powerfull Halo Decimating Sphere to destroy the Mist. Heiwa used his barrier to protect everyone and attempted to apprehend her, but saw that it was a clone, and she was long gone. He then joined the Five Guardians as a means to locate her. Immediately, he was into battle with Hiruko against Chikara, being the last one standing before falling from exhaustion. Chikara, tired, spared their lives, and Heiwa began learning more Dangerous techniques for when he met Chikara again. Reunion Arc Ultimate War Arc